


Not the reaction they hoped for

by GalaxyPixel



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, First Words, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Soulmates, sidewinder is amused, ty is not amused, ty is yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Ty Grady has never liked his soulmark. The first words his soulmate would say to him were about someone dying, he never stopped worrying about it until he found who the name on his arm was.Zane Garrett loved his words. He was sure they would be spoken to him in surprise and amazement, very happy and romantic. He couldn't be more wrong.
Relationships: Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Not the reaction they hoped for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yawnralphio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/gifts).



> So this is a soulmate AU with the first words your soulmate says on your arm. 
> 
> It's written for Griff's birthday, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY MY FRIEND!!!  
> Also big thanks to Jules for beta and editing this <3

As long as Ty remembered, he didn’t like his soulmark. The words were very sad, he was his entire youth concerned for this person that he didn’t know who had died! He always dreaded introduction days, wondering if he would hear the surname of his soulmark. Because then he’d know they would die. Especially when he joined the army, any of them could die, if he found the person with the surname he had promised himself not to get attached because they would die anyway.

He didn’t expect it to go like this. He looked at Nick and Kelly, who were bonding over some book they were reading. According to Eli and Digger, it was a children’s book, but it was still good. He just asked what it was about, wanted to know if it was worth reading. 

‘‘Say that again? The name of the headmaster?’’

‘‘Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore!’’

Kelly grinned at Ty and held up the book. ‘‘He’s a nice guy man, give the book a chance.’’

Ty stared from his arm to the book and shook his head. ‘‘No thanks, I know how it ends.’’

The others stared at him and the realisation came slowly to them.

‘‘Fucker. You ruined the book for us!’’ Nick glared at Ty but smiled soon after. It wasn’t his fault that name was on his arm.

‘‘But.. I have finished the book, he didn’t die?’’

Eli looked at Digger and patted his back. ‘‘Wasn’t this going to be a series? He might die in the next book.’’

Digger groaned and sat down. ‘‘Ty ruining an entire series for us with his words.’’

‘‘At least I saved you from getting attached to him?’’

Kelly put the book away he was reading. ‘‘It’s no fun anymore, knowing he’ll die.’’

**Years later**

‘‘Come on, there’s a movie in the cinema, let’s go.’’

Eli kicked against Ty's leg, making him look up from the game he was playing.

‘‘What movie?’’

‘‘Harry Potter something something. It’s not the first one, but who cares. We’re bored and Owen saw it was the newest movie.’’

‘‘Did anyone even keep track on what happened in the books?’’

‘‘Nope, you ruined it for us. But no worries, it’s a kids movie. How difficult would it be to follow along without having seen the rest?’’

Ty was leaning against the wall outside the cinema. Nick was grabbing the car, Owen and Digger had already left together. Other people that saw the same movie as them passed by. He heard them talking about the movie. In this movie the guy died, none of them were surprised. They all knew it would happen someday, just not in what movie. Apparently, not everyone had read the books before they saw the movie.

‘‘Aww man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died.’’

Ty turned around so quick it was a miracle he didn’t get whiplash. He quickly found the person who said the words, some tall guy standing next to them, apparently talking to them as a group. He was probably waiting for someone too, but Ty didn’t care about that. Before the guy could start some small talk with Eli and Kelly he glared him down and balled his fists.

‘‘You! I can’t believe it’s you!’’

Zane always thought his words were very romantic. It meant he impressed his soulmate so much they were happy it was him. Or surprised. He hoped it was a good reason they were surprised. Annie always told him it was. He never expected it to go down like this.

Annie had been reading this book series about a wizard kid who had adventures. Then movies of the book series came out and he went with her to see them all. He never read the books, didn’t think he should because they were made for kids. That didn’t stop Annie from reading them. Or from not telling him what was going to happen in the movies. He was surprised when Cedric died in part four, and Sirius in part five. He just wanted to know if anyone else would die, and Annie just smiled and said she wouldn’t reveal anything to him. So when they were watching part six and Dumbledore died, he was pretty shocked.

He walked out of the cinema, waiting for Annie to stop talking to some friends she’d found. He saw some other guys his age waiting and walked over to them. They nodded to him, he decided to start the conversation. He was sure they’d just seen the same movie as him.

‘‘Aww man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died.’’

Before any of them could utter a reaction, a third man started glaring at him, balled his fists and shouted Zane’s soulmark words in anger at him.

‘‘You! I can’t believe it’s you!’’

Zane was stunned by this. He’d never expected his words to be uttered like this.

‘‘I thought it would have been more romantic….’’

‘‘No, fuck you! Did you know I have worried my entire childhood for this guy I didn’t know that would die? That my soulmate lost someone they knew? I was fucking worried! And then, my friends started reading the first book. And me and my friends don’t keep secrets, we know each other’s words. You didn’t just ruin my reading experience, but the experience for my friends too! Some of them really liked the book. And you ruined it! The entire series!’’

Zane stared at his soulmate, not sure what to do. This guy was clearly pouring his heart out about this. Zane didn’t know he would have made his soulmate mad before they even met! That was never his plan! He couldn’t help that were the first words he said. 

‘‘I never meant -’’

Zane couldn’t get many words in before he was interrupted again.

‘‘It’s not fair! I am so mad at you for making me worry my entire childhood, and when I was deployed overseas! I never ever liked introductions or meeting new people, because what if someone had that last name?! And then when I found out it was a fictional character, you had ruined the books and the movies! I never ever cared about the guy because he died! I had to keep myself quiet to not spoil it to others, but everyone who was close to me already knew the guy would die!’’

Zane looked around and saw Annie standing with the friends of his soulmate. Who was still talking. At least Annie and the guys had fun because Zane felt terrible. He never meant to cause this much worry and emotions for his soulmate! He stepped closer to him and grabbed a hand, which shocked the guy so much he finally shut up.

‘‘Hey, I never meant to worry you this much. I am not sorry those were my first words, you look kinda cute ranting like this. But I never meant for you to feel this much about my words, I didn’t wish for this to happen either. How can I make it up?’’

Ty stared at his soulmate. The guy couldn’t help that those were the first words he said to Ty, but he was still so sweet about it. He let him rant and rave and everything. And now he was close, holding his hand. He looked up into his eyes, which were really beautiful from this short distance.

‘‘Uhhhh…. you’re cute I guess. You can kiss me.’’

His soulmate didn’t say another word and kissed Ty. Ty clung to the guy, who was taller than him, and he was already very tall. He touched the guy his hair and stroked his fingers through it. It was very soft. They kept kissing until they needed to break apart to breathe, which was important. Ty was already missing his lips. 

He looked up at his soulmate and smiled. ‘‘All is forgiven.’’

‘‘Ty! Hurry up! Wanna get home with us, or are you gonna go home with him? Make a decision soon, it’s getting cold.’’

Ty turned his head and glared at his friends. Couldn’t they be happy he found his soulmate?!

A girl standing next to them nodded her head. ‘‘Yeah Zane, make up your mind. Give him your phone number or something, you’re free tomorrow.’’

Nick looked at the girl and smiled. ‘‘Ty is free tomorrow too.’’

‘‘That settles it. I’ll make sure my brother picks him up tomorrow, so they can spend all day together. Let’s say eleven?’’

Nick nodded and exchanged numbers and addresses with his soulmate’s sister. He looked at the guy and smiled. 

‘‘Well, seems like we don’t have to do much to organise a date. I’m Tyler, but you can call me Ty.’’

‘‘I’m Zane.’’

They exchanged phone numbers and Ty waved to Zane when Kelly and Eli dragged him to the car. In the end, his words turned out fine. At least they had a nice story to tell the family later.


End file.
